Library
by pearlblue05
Summary: Key bukanlah seorang kutu buku. Tapi ada alasan mengapa ia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan setiap hari... #onkey *FINAL CHAPTER*
1. Chapter 1

**Library**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini murni dari otakku ^^**

**Main cast : Onkey**

**Other cast: Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho**

**Warning: yaoi, gaje, typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY EADING ^^**

Key POV

'KRRRIINGGG KRRRIIINGGG'

Yeay! Akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba. Rasanya sangat lama sekali menunggu saat-saat yang sudah ku nantikan. Ku tutup buku pelajaranku dan ku masukkan ke dalam tas. Tapi aku juga tidak lupa mengambil sebuah novel yang ku bawa di tasku.

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju satu tempat yang akhir-akhir ini sering aku kunjungi. Tempat itu adalah perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya dulu aku bukanlah murid yang sering pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan aku juga tidak suka membaca buku. Meskipun aku meskipun aku memakai kacamata berbingkai lebar, tapi bukan berarti aku adalah seorang kutu buku. Tapi sejak orang itu datang ke sekolah ini, perpustakaan adalah tempat wajib yang harus ku kunjungi setiap hari.

Kalian tau kenapa? Ne, karena aku tertarik pada orang itu. Lee Jinki namanya, atau yang biasa dipanggil Onew. Dia murid baru di sekolah ini. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu ia pindah ke sini. Meskipun begitu, dia adalah sunbae-ku. Bahkan ia satu kelas dengan hyung-ku Kim Jonghyun.

Jadi, ku suruh saja Jonghyun mengamati Onew hyung. Dan ternyata Onew hyung sangat suka membaca buku dan ia pun hobi pergi ke perpustakaan. Kenapa aku bisa tau semua itu? Tentu saja karena informasi dari Jonghyun.

Karena jika Jonghyun tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku, aku tidak akan mau lagi memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Itu semua karena eomma dan appa sedang menjalankan bisnisnya di luar negeri, otomatis aku ditinggal disini bersama hyung-ku.

Setelah sampai di perustakaan, aku duduk di kursi yang biasa ku tempati disana. Seperti biasanya, ada beberapa siswa yang sedang melihat-lihat buku, membaca buku, atau pun mengerjakan tugasnya disini. Pemandangan biasa yang selalu ada di perpustakaan.

Tapi tujuanku ke sini bukan karena semua itu. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat Onew hyung! Sehari saja aku tidak melihanya, pasti rasanya ada yang kurang. Kalau pun bisa, aku benar-benar ingin mendekatinya. Sayangnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya?

Kuletakkan novelku di atas meja dan melihat sekeliling. Belum tampak adanya Onew hyung. 'Apa dia belum datang?' batinku. Aku terus mencari sosok itu kesana kemari sampai akhirnya mataku tertuju pada namja berpipi chubby yang baru saja datang ke perpustakaan.

'OMG! Itu Onew hyung!' jeritku dalam hati.

Segera aku ambil novel yang tadi kuletakkan di atas meja dan membukanya. Aku tidak bermaksud membacanya, tapi ini untuk menutupi wajahku yang mungkin sedang memerah saat ini.

Aku menurunkan sedikir novel yang menutupi wajahku dan kulirik Onew hyung. Aigoo! Dia akan berjalan didepanku! Eotteohke? Dan dengan cepat aku menutupi wajahku saat Onew hyung akan melintas didepanku.

"Umm... mianhae mengganggumu. Tapi..." sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Aku menurunkan novelku yang menutupi wajahku dan menatap seseorang yang saat ini berdiri didepan meja yang kutempati. Dan orang itu adalah... Onew hyung!

"W-waeyo?" tanyaku gugup.

"Bukumu terbalik." Ucapnya singkat kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

"Eh?" akumenatap novel di tanganku dan menatapnya. Benar apa kata Onew hyung. Ternyata bukuku terbalik.

'BUG'

Aku mendaratkan wajahku dengan keras di atas meja. Melupakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di dahiku dan menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Arrghh! Ini memalukan sekali! Sangat memalukan!

Tiba-tiba terdengar cekikikan kecil dari sekitarku. Dan ketika kudongakkan kepalaku, aku melihat seorang yeoja disamping kananku yang tadinya serius membaca buku malah menertawakanku. Tak hanya yeoja itu, seorang teman yang duduk dihadapannya pun tertawa melihatku.

Aku melayangkan tatapan tajamku ke arah mereka berdua dan otomatis mereka kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Key hyung!"

Aku kembali terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Dan aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Aku melihat ke arah kiriku dan benar saja, Taemin sedang menuju ke arahku.

"YA! Taemin! Kau mengagetkanku!"

'SSSSTTTTT'

Ketika kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, semua orang sedang menatapku tajam. Dengan cepat aku membungkuk pada mereka.

"Mianhaeyo... Mianhaeyo... Mianhaeyo..." ucapku sambil tersenyum malu.

"Taemin!" kembali ku layangkan death glare-ku. Tapi kali ini pada Taemin.

"Miianhaeyo hyung~" ucap Taemin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku dan Taemin duduk di kursi samping kananku. Tapi ternyata Taemin tidak datang sendirian. Dia membawa namjachingunya Minho dan hyung-ku Jonghyun. Mereka baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Hey Kibum! Kau masih mengamatinya?" tanya Jonghyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ya! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku hyung! Aisshh..."protesku lalu kemudian kembali menata rambutku.

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kau pada sunbae kita sampai kau harus terus-terusan kesini setiap hari?" Minho pun iut-ikutan memberikan pertanyaan padaku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Jujur aku mengakui, aku sangat menyukainya. Mata sipitnya, pipi chubby-nya, dan jangn lupakan senyuman manisnya yang isa membuat siapa saja meleleh setelah melihatnya.

"Minho hyung, Jonghyun hyung, aku kita bantu Key hyung!" ucar Taemin dengan semangat.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Taemin dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Taemin-ah... gomawo~~" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Taemin.

"Cheonmaneyo hyung... itu karena kami ingin Key hyung bahagia..."

"Kami?" ujar Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

Aku dan Taemin mengalihkan tatapan kami pada Minho dan Jonghyun dengan tatapan sendu. Aku tidak percaya, biasanya mereka selalu mau membantuku meskipun harus 'sedikit' kupaksa.

"Hyungdeul..."rengek Taemin dengan puppy eyes-nya. Keduanya pun menghela napas dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Yeay! Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku punya rencana untuk menyatukan Key hyung dan Onew hyung. Dan besok kita akan menjalankan rencana ini, ne?"

"Ne!" ujarku senang sambil mengangkat ke dua tanganku ke udara. Sedangkan Minho dan Jonghyun kembali menghela napas panjang.

.

.

Author POV

DAY 1

Hari ini seperti baiasa, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Key pasti akan berada di perpustakaan. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian, melainkan Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun pun ikut bersamanya. Hanya saja, mereka tidak di satu tempat.

Saat ini ia dan Taemin sedang berdiri diantara dua rak buku yang berisikan berbagai kamus dengan ukuran tebal. Sedangkan Jonghyun sedang mengambil beberapa kamus tebal untuk mendukung rencana Taemin.

"Taemin, sebenarnya apa rencanamu? Katakan padaku!" ucap Key dengan sangat penasaran.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung. Nanti juga kau akan ku arahkan. Geokjeongma..." jawab Taemin santai.

'DDRRRTTT DRRRTTT'

Ponsel Taemin bergetar. Ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Dengan cepat Taemin mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo Minho hyung?"

"Taemin, 'target' sedang menuju ke sini. Cepat bersiap-siap!"

"Ne, Minho hyung! Kami akan bersiap-siap!" jawab Taemin kemudian memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

"Jonghyun hyung, cepat kamus-kamusnya!" Taemin sedikit berteriak pada Jonghyun dan beberapa detik kemudian, Jonghyun datang dengan setumpuk kamus-kamus tebal yang kemudian ia berikan pada Key.

"Hey, untuk apa semua ini? Ini sangat berat! Bahkan aku juga tidak bisa melihat ke depan!" protes Key karena memang kamus-kamus itu sangat berat dan juga sampai menutupi matanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, lakukan saja. Onew hyung sedang kema-" Taemin menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat Onew yang baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Hyung, cepat! Sekarang kau harus berjalan lurus ke depan sampai batas rak yang ada di samping hyung, lalu setelah itu sedikit belok ke arah kanan, ne?" jelas Taemin cepat lalu kemudian ia mendorong Key untuk mulai berjalan.

"T-tapi Taemin..."

"HWAITING HYUNG!" Taemin menyemangati Key padahal saat ini Key sedang merasa cemas.

.

.

Key POV

Aigoo... inikah rencananya? Tapi aku belum mengerti apa tujuan Taemin sebenarnya. Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa aku harus mau mengikuti semua rencana konyol Taemin? Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil. Apa Taemin mau mempermainkanku?ang bahkan aku send

Bagaimana aku bisa melihat ke depan kalau pandanganku terhalangi oleh tumpukkan kamus-kamus sebanyak ini yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau kamus apa saja yang aku bawa. Dan bagaimana jika aku menabrak seseo-

'BRRAAAKKK'

Apa yang ku takutkan menjadi nyata. Aku menabrak seseorang yang ternyata orang itu adalah... Onew hyung!

Semua kamus yang ku bawa jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara jatuh yang sangat keras. Mengakibatkan seluruh pasang mata menatapku tajam.

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kataku sambil membungkuk pada Onew hyung yang berdiri dihadapanku.

Tapi kemudian Onew hyung membereskan semua kamus yang bergeletakkan di lantai. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Dan setelah selesai, ia kembali berdiri dan menatapku.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, gwaenchanha. Tapi lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, ne?" Onew hyung tersenyum padaku dan setelah itu dia beranjak dari hadapanku.

Apa sebenarnya ia adalah seorang malaikat? Kenapa dia sangat baik padaku? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Setelah aku menabraknya, tidak ada sedikit pun raut kesal di wajahnya dan malah ia tersenyum padaku. Ne, mungkin dia adalah seorang malaikat!

"Key hyung! Rencananya berhasil!" sentuhan di pundakku membuyarkan semua pikiranku. Kemudian Taemin menggandeng tanganku keluar dari perpustakaan. Melupakan semua kamus yang seharusnya diletakkan kembali di tempatnya.

"Taemin, gomawo~~" aku memeluk Taemin dengan erat.

"Ya Kibum! Jangan memeluk Taemin! Dia namjachingu-ku!" Minho memisahkan pelukanku pada Taemin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aissh, dasar kodok!" ledekku. Dan Minho menatapku tajam.

"Tapi hyung, ini baru awal. Besok kita akan melakukan rencana kedua ,ne?"

"Rencana kedua?" tanyaku, Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

"Ne, tunggu saja besok!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update. Happy Reading ^-^

**Chapter 2**

*Author POV*

DAY 2

"Taemin, kau bilang kita akan menjalankan rencana kedua. Tapi kenapa kita malah ke kantin dan kau dengan santainya makan!"

Taemin tetap asik memakan makanannya dan tidak peduli dengan ocehan namja cantik yang duduk disebelahnya. Merasa dicueki, Key kembal melayangkan ocehannya.

"Ya! Taemin! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

"Aku lapar hyung~~" jawab Taemin dengan wajah memelas.

Melihat raut wajah Taemin yang memelas seperti itu, ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Dan akhirnya Key membiarkan Taemin menghabiskan makanannya.

10 menit kemudian...

"Aah, aku kenyang hyung~" ujar Taemin sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sedangkan Key hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Baginya, 10 menit waktu Taemin makan terasa seperti satu minggu lamanya. Tentu saja karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Onew.

'DRRRTTT DDRRRTT'

Taemin menerima satu pesan masuk dari namjachingu-nya. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pesan itu.

**From: Minho hyung My Chagi**

**Taemin-ah, target sudah mulai membaca buku sekarang. Cepat kesini!**

"Ayo hyung, kita harus cepat!"

"Mau kemana kita? Bukankah arah perpustakaan di sebelah sana?" tunjuk Key.

"Kita ke kelasku dulu mengambil properti hyung.." jawab Taemin.

Setelah sampai di kelas Taemin, mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk Taemin dan taemin membuka tasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan ia berikan pada Key. Dahi Key mengernyit. Apa ia harus menabrak Onew lagi seperi kemarin?

"Apa aku harus membawa buku ini dan menabraknya seperti kemarin lagi?"

"Aniyo hyung. Kau akan tau nanti. Ayo hyung!"

Masih dengan wajah yang bingung, Key mengikuti Taemin keluar kelas dan menuju ke perpustakaan.

.

.

Keempat namja yang diketahui ernama Key, Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun sedang mengamati namja berpipi chubby dari balik pintu masuk perpustakaan. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka seperti itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala atau berkata bahwa mereka namja yang aneh. Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukan, karena pandangan mereka terus terfokus pada target mereka.

"Sepertinya ia sedang serius membaca buku itu," bisik Jonghyun.

"Apa dia tidak bosan datang ke tempat ini setiap hari?" balas Minho.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti hyungdeul. Lebih baik, kita mulai rencananya." Taemin menepuk-nepuk bahu Key yang sedang asyik mengamati Onew dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya! Taemin! Kau menggangguku saja!" protes Key.

"Kau kan harus melakukan rencana kedua sebelum bel masuk berbunyi Key!" ujar Jonghyun.

"Betul, ayo cepat!" Minho pun menyetujui.

"nah, sekarang Key hyung harus berjalan mendekati Onew hyung. Dan kebetulan sekali, kursi disebelah Onew hyung kosong. Jadi, saat hyung berjalan, berpura-puralah tersandung kursi di samping Onew hyung, dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya," taemin pun menjelaskan rencananya.

"Jadi, kau belum memperkirakan bagaimana reaksinya? Bagaimana jika dia menertawakanku?" Key mulai merasa cemas dan tidak yakin dengan rencana itu.

"Setauku, Onew itu orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan menertawaimu," Jonghyun meyakinkan Key. Karena memang ia satu kelas dengan Onew, jadi ia cukup tahu sikap Onew seperti apa.

Key pun pasrah dan akhirnya ia berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia mendekari kursi kosog di samping Onew. Ia menutup matanya dan terus meyakinkan dirinya. Dan setelah itu, dengan sengaja ia menyandungkan kakinya tepat di kursi kosong itu hingga ia benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Menyadari hal itu, Onew dengan cepat memegang kedua lengan Key agar ia tidak terjatuh. Key pun membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat reaksi Onew yang sangat cepat padanya. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di dalam perpustakaan memandangi mereka karena terusik oleh suara yang ditimbulkan Key saat tersandung kursi itu. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang sedang mengamati key dan Onew dari balik pintu perpustakaan tersenyum senang karena ternyata rencana ini berhasil.

"Gwaechanhayo? Apa kakimu sakit?" ucap Onew masih dengan memegang lengan Key. Key terpaku, bahkan untuk menjawab saja sangat sulit dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Onew tersenyum lega. Sedangkan Key masih terdiam, dan wajahnya makin memanas apalagi setelah Onew memberikan senyumannya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Onew sedekat ini.

"Aaaaa!" dan akhirnya Key berlari keluar dari perpustakaan sambil berteriak. Onew pun merasa bingung.

"Apa ada dengannya," gumamnya.

Tak hanya itu, Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun yang sedang mengamati Key dan Onew pun terkejut melihat reaksi Key yang tiba-tiba lari keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Onew.

"Key hyung kenapa?" tanya Taemin sambil melihat punggung Key yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

DAY 3

At Key's class...

"Hyung! Kenapa kemarin kau lari seperti itu?" tanya Taemin dengan nada frustasi.

Key tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya duduk diam dan terus mendengarkan ocehan-pcehan Taemin tentang rencana kemarin. Bagi Key, kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar memalukan meskipun ada rasa senang karena Onew menolongnya. Tapi tetap saja memalukan karena banyak orang yang melihat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bukuku hyung?"

"Buku? Buku apa?" akhirnya Key mulai bereaksi kembali.

"Buku yang hyung bawa saat melakukan rencana kemarin."

"Oh, buku itu!"

Key mencoba mengingat kembali dimana ia meletakkan buku itu. Ia mencari di tasnya, tapi tidak ada. Di kolong mejanya pun begitu. Apa mungkin kemarin buku itu terjatuh di perpustakaan?

"Apa hyung menjatuhkannya dan sekarang buku itu di tangan Onew hyung? Wah, kalau benar, itu bagus sekali! Ayo kita ambil buku itu sekarang hyung!" Taemin menggandeng tangan Key dan mengajaknya ke perpustakaan, tapi Key malah menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa hyung? Bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Ayo kita-"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau yakin buku itu ditangan Onew hyung?" tanya Key ragu.

"Mwo? Tapi aku juga membuthkan buku itu hyung! Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku!" rengek Taemin.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri Taemin. Kau yang menyuruhku membawa buku itu!"

Taemin terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Key itu memang benar. 'Kenapa aku memberikan bukuku dan bukannya menyuruh Key hyung membawa bukunya sendiri?' batin Taemin berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita ambil buku itu?" tanya Key polos.

"Besok itu minggu hyung. Kita libur," jawab Taemin datar.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa."

RRIIINGGG RRIIINGGG

"Mm.. Kalau begitu, kita akan melanjutkan rencana kita di hari Senin. Bersiap-siaplaplah hyung~"

Setelah bel masuk pun berbunyi, Taemin segera keluar dari kelas Key dan menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

DAY 4

Bosan...

Itulah yang Key rasakan ketika ia tidak melakukan apapun. Sedangkan ini hari Minggu, ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Onew. Dan sayangnya, ia tidak bertemu dengan Onew kemarin meskipun ia sangat ingin.

"Arrgh, bosaaan~" teriak Key sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Kalau kau bosan, pergilah keluar," ucap Jonghyun yang sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil mengutak-atik smartphone-nya.

"Kibum-ah, Jonghyun-ah, ada teman kalian datang," terdengar suara eomma Key dan Jonghyun memanggil mereka. Key dan Jonghyun saling bertatapan.

"Teman?" Tanpa menunggu lama, kedua bersaudara itu pun segera keluar dari kamar mereka dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada namja manis dan namjachingu-nya yang tinggi.

"Taemin, Minho? Tidak biasanya kalian kesini?" tanya Key heran.

"Key hyung, Jonghyun hyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ucap Taemin riang.

.

.

"Taemin-ah, say aaa~"

"Aaa.. Umm.. Enak sekali ice crime nya Minho hyung~"

"Ya! Taemin! Jadi kau mengajak kami berdua jalan-jalan hanya untuk melihat kalian bermesraan?" ucap Key sinis.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin seperti itu dengan Onew," Jonghyun menanggapi dengan santainya sehingga ia mendapat satu pukulan di lengan dari Key.

Ya, pada akhirnya mereka berempat mengunjungi sebuah cafe. Taemin dan Minho terus saja saling menyuapi ice cream dan hal itu membuat Key semakin kesal. Bahkan ia melupakan ice cream nya sendiri. Sedangkan Jonghyun tetap bersikap cool dan terus meminum Cappuccino pesanannya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sosok di boutique seberang jalan yang tidak asing lagi ia lihat.

"Bukankah itu Onew?" ucap Jonghyun sambil menepuk pundak Key.

Key segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari 2min couple dan melihat ke seberang jalan. Ada seorang namja yang sedang melihat-lihat dress dari luar boutique bersama seorang yeoja.

Y.E.O.J.A

"Andwae!"

"Key hyung, kau ini kenapa selalu berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Taemin yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Itu, disana!" Key menunjuk ke arah Onew dan yeoja yang ada disampingnya.

Taemin akhirnya sadar. Ia melihat Onew bersama seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari Onew. 'Apakah itu yeojachingu Onew hyung? Seandainya iya, itu berarti semua rencana yang kubuat menjadi gagal total?' pikir Taemin. Ia terus memperhatikan Onew dan yeoja itu sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam boutique.

"Key hyung, jangan putus asa dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika yeoja itu benar-benar yeojachingu-"

"Untuk itulah kita mengikuti mereka, jika kau ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu," Minho menginterupsi kata-kata Key.

Key pun mengangukkan kepalanya lalu ia mengusap air matanya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti mereka!"

.

.

TBC...

RnR? Thank you for Reading ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Update.. Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Chapter 3

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ikut-ikutan dengan rencana ini?" Jonghyun kembali berbicara.

"Ne, aku juga!" tiba-tiba Minho mengacungkan tangannya dan ikut-ikutan dengan Jonghyun.

"Mwo? Minho hyung, aku kira kau mendukung rencana ini. Dan Jonghyun hyung, kita melakukan ini demi masa depan cinta adikmu Key hyung!" ucap Taemin dengan ekspresi sesedih mungkin. Namun, kata-kata Taemin membuat Minho dan Jonghyun merasa tidak enak hati, meskipun kata-kata dan ekspresi Taemin bisa dikatakan berlebihan. Sedangkan Key hanya tertawa kecil melihat Minho dan Jonghyun yang sepertinya menurut setelah mendengar kata-kata Taemin.

Minho dan Jonghyun saling menatap dan mereka pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan setuju mengikuti rencana Taemin. Taemin tersenyum cerah kembali, dan akhirnya ia menjelaskan semua rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan dengan cepat.

"Pertama-tama, Key hyung, tolong bayarkan semua pesanan kita, ne?"

"Mwo?" Key terkejut. Bahkan ice cream pesanannya pun tidak sempat ia makan, dan sekarang ia harus membayar semuanya?

"Cepatlah Key hyung~ apa kau ingin jika kita kehilangan Onew hyung dan yeoja itu?" ucap Taemin lagi.

"Ugh, baiklah!" Key berjalan ke tempat kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka semua. Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun saling menatap dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Nah, sekarang Minho hyung, bisa kau pulang dan membawa ,mobilmu sekarang juga?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah memelas.

"T-tapi chagi-" Minho mencoba untuk protes, tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa.

"Cepat hyung! Kita harus cepat!" tanpa menunggu respon Minho, Taemin mendorong namjachingu-nya itu keluar dari cafe dan Minho hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kata-kata Taemin.

"Lalu sekarang Jonghyun hyung, kau lihat tempat sampah di dekat boutique itu? Sekarang hyung awasi mereka dan kabari aku jika mereka akan segera pergi dari sana," Taemin menjelaskan pada Jonghyun.

'Huft, pekerjaan seorang stalker,' gumam Jonghyun sebelum ia terpaksa berada di posisi yang diberitahukan oleh Taemin.

Sekarang hanya tinggal taemin dan Key yang berada di cafe itu. Key yang baru saja selesai membayar semua pesanan mereka terus saja mengomel sambil berjalan ke tempatnya tadi. Namun ia tidak melihat keberadaan Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun. Key merasa bingung, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang yeoja yang memakai dress merah muda dengan rambut pirang panjang keluar dari toilet pria. 'Ah, mungkin ia hanya salah masuk toilet,' pikir Key.

Key kembali duduk di tempatnya dan baru saja ingin menelepon Taemin, tapi sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Key membelalakkan matanya. Yeoja berambut pirang panjang itu ternyata...

"TAEMIN! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Key yang membuat semua orang yang ada di cafe melihat ke arahnya.

"Ssstt.. hyung, banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita. Sekarang aku sedang menyamar. Aku membawa peralatan ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, dan ternyata berguna. Iya kan hyung?" Key masih belum bisa memproses kata-kata Taemin.

"Hyung, aku titip tasku. Jika Minho hyung datang, masuklah ke mobilnya. Aku akan masuk ke boutique itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi lebih dekat, ne?" Key menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi sebelum Taemin beranjak pergi, masuk ke boutique itu, ia mengirim pesan pada Minho dan Jonghyun terlebih dahulu.

**To: Minho Hyung My Chagi**

**Minho hyung, jemput Key hyung dan Jonghyun hyung di cafe tadi ne? Aku sedang menyamar dan masuk ke boutique itu :)**

**To: Jjong Hyung**

**Hyung, kembalilah ke cafe. Disana ada Key hyung. Sekarang adalah giliranku :D**

Jonghyun yang sedang menjadi stalker tiba-tiba saja mendapat pesan dari Taemin dan ia merasa lega. Pekerjaan stalker-nya berakhir dan Jonghyun tersenyum senang. Baru saja Jonghyun ingin menyebrang jalan, tatapannya terpaku pada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tidak asing dimatanya. Dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa yeoja itu adalah Taemin. Taemin pun masuk ke dalam boutique dan dengan cepat Jonghyun kembali ke dalam cafe.

"Hyung! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Key heran saat Jonghyun muncul dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Aigo.. Jadi kau tidak lihat? Aku menjadi stalker Onew selama beberapa menit!" jawab Jonghyun emosi lalu duduk disamping Key.

"Hahaha.. Jadi, Taemin menyuruhmu menjadi stalker?" Key terus saja tertawa dan akhirnya Jonghyun menghadiahkan Key sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

'CTTAAKKK'

"Aw, sakit hyung~" Key meringis kesakitan sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Tapi Jonghyun tidak menghiraukan Key dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku bahkan mengambil beberapa foto mereka dari balik jendela. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, tapi lihatlah!" Jonghyun menunjukkan foto yang diambilnya pada Key.

Jiwa Key pun mulai panas ketika ia melihat foto-foto itu. Di foto pertama yang ia lihat, Onew sedang tersenyum sambil memilih beberapa baju untuk yeoja itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat dan akrab seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu di foto kedua, Key melihat Onew dan yeoja itu sedang bergandengan tangan. Dan di foto yang terakhir, tampak Onew sedang mengelus rambut yeoja itu yang membuat pipi sang yeoja memerah.

"HWAA! MWOYAAA!" teriak Key kencang. Key benar-benar cemburu. Sangat cemburu. Sebenarnya siapa yeoja yang bersama Onew itu? Itulah yang saat ini terus menjadi pertanyaan Key. Ia menundukkan sambil meremas rambutnya. Apa mungkin ia harus menyerah saja?

Jonghyun yang merasa bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya haya bisa menepuk punggung Key pelan untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Key mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jonghyun.

"Apa Onew hyung punya adik?" tanya Key pelan.

"S-sepertinya tidak. Dia anak tunggal," Jawab Jonghyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Key yang satu ini karena takut akan membuatnya sepakin pesimis. Dan benar saja perkiraan Jonghyun. Key kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jonghyun hyung, Kibum-ah!" terdengar suara yang memanggil nama mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah Minho. Minho benar-benar menuruti apa kata Taemin. Ia membawa mobilnya dan kembali ke cafe menjemput Key dan Jonghyun.

"Ayo, masuklah ke mobilku dan kita amati mereka!" ajak Minho. Jonghyun dan Key akhirnya keluar dari cafe dan masuk ke mobil Minho. Mobil Minho diparkirkan di depan boutique itu, dan samar-samar mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam.

.

.

*Taemin POV*

Mencari keberadaan Onew hyung ternyata tidaklah begitu sulit. Untung saja karena tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung di boutique ini. Senatural mungkin aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura memilih baju ditempat ini sambil terus mengawasi Onew hyung dari jarak sekitar 5 meter. Tapi kemana yeoja yang bersama Onew hyung? Aku tidak melihatnya. Hmm, mungkin yeoja itu berada di dalam ruang ganti dan Onew hyung sedang menunggu yeoja itu tentu saja.

Dan ternyata tebakanku benar. Yeoja itu keluar dari ruang ganti sabil mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di bagian roknya. Sepertinya ia sedang meminta pendapat Onew hyung. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku bisa melihat Onew hyung tersenyum dan menunjukkan dua jempolnya pada yeoja itu.

Aku terus mendekati Onew hyung hingga jarak antara kami hanya sekitar 2 meter, masih dengan berpura-pura mencari baju yang cocok. Aku sungguh berharap Onew hyung tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang mengawasinya.

Yeoja itu keluar dari ruang ganti dan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Onew hyung sambil berkata, "Ayo oppa!"

"MWO?" aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan dengan yeoja itu pada Onew hyung. Bahkan Onew hyung tidak protes, ia hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seluruh orang menatapku, termasuk juga Onew hyung. Sepertinya aku tertular 'penyakit teriak' Key hyung, karena tanpa sadar aku berteriak cukup keras sama halnya dengan Key hyung.

"Permisi nona, anda kenapa?" ucap Onew hyung yang saat ini mendekatiku. Sedangkan yeoja yang menemani Onew hyung hanya diam dan menatapku penuh tanya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena aku takut jika aku berkata sesuatu, Onew hyung akan menyadari bahwa aku adalah namja. Karena meskipun penampilanku sekarang seperti yeoja, suaraku tetap saja namja. Tapi tidak mungkin juga jika aku tetap diam. Jadi aku mencoba untuk berbicara selembut mungkin seperti yeoja.

"A-aniyo. A-aku lupa membawa uangku," ucapku dengan penuh rasa takut.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan segera aku keluar dari boutique, tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung Onew hyung. Ah, tidak disangka aku mengacaukan rencanaku sendiri!

*Taemin POV End*

.

.

*Author POV*

Taemin keluar dari boutique dengan terus memukul kepalanya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak berteriak tadi, kalimat itulah yang saat ini terus dipikirkan Taemin.

'TIIINNN'

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan Taemin, dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa itu mobil Minho.

"Minho hyung~" rengek Taemin setelah masuk ke dalam mobil Minho. Minho menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya meskipun Minho juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi.

"Taemin, apa yang terjadi di dalam? Kenapa Onew hyung menghampirimu? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Key panjang lebar.

"Aku mengacaukan rencanaku sendiri hyung.. Argh, memalukan sekali!" jawab Taemin sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Kalau menurutku, kita sebaiknya mengikuti mereka sebelum terlalu jauh," ucap Jonghyun sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bus di depan mereka.

"Mwo?! Mereka sudah di bus? Minho, cepat ikuti mereka!"

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti, tapi berhentilah mendorong-dorong bahuku Kibum!"

"Ah, ne.. Mianhae~"

Dan mereka pun mengikuti kemana arah bus itu pergi.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Taemin mulai menceritakan apa yang sudah dilihatnya di dalam boutique, dan tidak lupa ia mengatakan alasan taemin pergi dengan segera dan menghidari Onew. Mendengar hal itu, Key pun sudah tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Atau mungkin ia lebih baik menyerah?

Sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka mengikuti bus yang dinaiki Onew dan yeoja misterius itu, dan akhirnya bus itu berhenti. Onew dan yeoja itu pun turun dan mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah jalan kecil. Syukurlah karena jalan itu bisa dimasuki mobil, sehingga Key dan yang lainnya masih bisa mengikuti target mereka.

"Minho hyung, pelankan sedikit laju mobilmu, jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kita mengikuti mereka," ucap Taemin mengingatkan.

"Ne chagi, aku tau~" Minho pun mengurangi laju mobilnya untuk menjaga jarak antara Onew dan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Onew dan yeoja itu berhenti di sebuah rumah. Mereka terlihat mengobrol sedikit di depan rumah dan sebelum yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah, Onew mengacak rambut yeoja misterius itu. Setelah yeoja itu masuk, Onew pun berjalan pergi.

"Key hyung, apa kita harus mengikuti Onew hyung?" tanya Taemin. Dan saat ia melihat Key, Taemin terkejut.

Wajah Key terlihat kusut dan lemas, nyawanya seperti hilang. Jonghyun yang berada disebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas.

"Mm.. Minho hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang saja.."

.

.

Ketika Key dan Jonghyun sampai di rumah, hari sudah mulai gelap. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka disambut eomma mereka yang sedang berkemas-kemas.

"Kibum-ah, Jonghyun-ah, kalian sudah pulang?" ucapnya sambil memasukan beberapa pakaian ke dalam kopernya.

"Apa eomma ingin pergi keluar negeri lagi?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne, eomma besok akan pergi lagi. Jika eomma punya waktu, eomma pasti akan mengunjungi kalian lagi," jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala kedua anaknya.

Key dan Jonghyun pun mengerti. Memang sudah biasa orang tua mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam waktu yang lama untuk bekerja. Tapi Key dan Jonghyun tahu, orangtua mereka melakukan ini demi mereka.

Setelah itu Key dan Jonghyun masuk ke kamar mereka dan Key langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih terus mengingat kejadian hari ini. 'Menyakitkan sekali,' pikirnya.

"Hari ini saja sudah seperti ini. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi besok?" gumamnya.

.

.

TBC..

Thank you for reading ^^

See you in the next chapter~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 update~~ Happy Reading ^-^

Author note: Just fic, no bash ne? :)

.

.

DAY 5

"Hey Taemin, kau tau bahwa kita kedatangan anak baru di kelas ini?" kata Sungjong, teman sekelas Taemin yang duduk di samping bangku Taemin.

Taemin yang baru saja datang terlihat bersemangat setelah mendengar perkataan Sungjong.

"Jinjja? Namja? Yeoja?" tanya Taemin.

"Nado molla.. Tapi aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia pindahan dari Jepang!"

"Wah, daebak! Kira-kira siap-"

'KRIIINGG KRIIINGG'

Belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan perkataannya, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dan Park seonsaengnim, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas di kelas Taemin masuk dan membawa seseorang yang asing.

"Mwo? Yeoja itu kan yang bersama Onew hyung kemarin! Kenapa ia bisa disini? Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat," gumam Taemin pelan lalu ia mencoba menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali.

Sosok di hadapan Taemin benar-benar nyata dan bukannya halusinasi. Yeoja itu akan satu kelas dengan Taemin.

"Andwae, ini bahaya. Bagaimana kalau dia sadar bahwa aku adalah yeoja di boutique kemarin?" Taemin menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya gemetaran. Sungjong yang duduk disampingnya merasa bingung dengan sikap Taemin.

"Taemin, gwaenchanayo?" bisik Sungjong.

"Aniyo. Bagaimana ini Sungjong?" Taemin semakin membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Dan hal itu membuat Sungjong semakin heran. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa yang Taemin maksud.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Jeoneun Luna imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Taemin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya setelah yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri. 'Oh, jadi namanya Luna. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Onew hyung?' batin Taemin bertanya-tanya.

"Nah Luna-ssi, sekarang kau boleh duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depan Taemin. Taemin-ssi acungkan tanganmu!" ucap Park seonsaengnim, dan hal itu membuat Taemin terkejut. Namun Taemin tetap harus mengacungkan tangannya.

Setelah melihat Taemin yang mengacungkan tangannya, Luna mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Setelah ia meletakkan tas nya, ia berbalik ke belakang menatap Taemin. Hal itu membuat Taemin gugup.

"Annyeonghaseyo Taemin-ssi! Ah, tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," ucap Luna sambil menatap Taemin dengan seksama. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis Taemin. Tapi ia berpikir untuk menyangkal kata-kata Luna.

"Ah, i-itu tidak mungkin. Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?" jawab Taemin ragu-ragu dengan senyum yang cenderung dipaksakan. Berharap agar Luna tidak mengingatnya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau benar. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Baiklah, salam kenal Taemin-ssi. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" ucap Luna dengan senyum sebelum kembali berbalik.

"Huft.." Kali ini Taemin bisa bernafas lega. Karena ternyata Luna tidak menyadarinya.

Taemin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tidak menghiraukan Park seonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Taemin segera mengetik pesan yang ia tujukan untuk Key.

**To: Kim Key Bum Hyung**

**HYUNG! GAWAT! EOTTEOHKE?!**

Tak lama kemudian Key membalas pesannya.

**From: Kim Key Bum Hyung**

**Wae Taemin? Kenapa kau mengirimku pesan sekarang? Kim seonsaengnim sedang mengajar dikelasku!**

**To: Kim Key Bum Hyung**

**OMO! Kim seonsaengnim? Ah, mianhae hyung. Aku akan menjelaskannya saat istirahat.**

Di saat yang sama di kelas Key...

"KIBUM-SSI! Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan!"

Key mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Kim seonsaengnim yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam. Akhirnya, apa yang Key takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Mianhaeyo seonsaengnim. Aku akan lebih memperhatikan pelajaranmu," jawab Key penuh dengan rasa takut.

"Baiklah, kembali ke pelajaran!"

Key pun menghela napas. Untung saja ia tidak dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh Kim seonsaengnim.

'Awas kau Taemin!' batin Key.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Taemin segera berlari menuju kelas Key. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengirim pesan pada namjachingu-nya dan juga Jonghyun untuk berkumpul di kelas Key.

"Key hyung, gawat!" teriak Taemin sesampainya berada di kelas Key.

'CTAAK'

"KIBUM! Jangan pukul Taemin!" Minho yang baru saja tiba langsung mengelus kepala Taemin.

"Apa salahku Key hyung?" tanya Taemin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kim seonsaengnim membentakku tadi!"

"Sudahlah Key. Apa tidak bosan memarahi Taemin terus?" Jonghyun datang dan langsung menenangkan keadaan.

"Ne, mianhae Taemin-ah.."

Seketika wajah Taemin ceria kembali. Sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura sedih saja untuk mengerjai Key. Dan ternyata berhasil. Tapi ia kembali ingat dengan tujuannya datang ke kelas Key. Otomatis Taemin pun panik lagi.

"Hyungdeul! Eotteohke?! Yeoja itu! Yeoja yang bersama Onew hyung kemarin, satu kelas denganku!"

"MWO?!" teriak Key, Jonghyun dan Minho bersamaan.

"Siapa nama yeoja itu? Kenapa dia bisa disini? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Onew hyung? Hwaa!" tanya Key panjang lebar.

"Namanya Luna. Dia pindahan dari Jepang. Tapi aku juga masih belum tau tentang hubungannya dengan Onew hyung."

Key tidak menyangka yeoja itu kembali muncul. Sudah cukup ia terkejut dengan kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang mereka ada di satu lingkungan yang sama. Tanpa menunggu lama, Key keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruang kelas Taemin, tidak menghiraukan Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun yang bertanya-tanya dan mencoba untuk mencegahnya.

Key merasa penasaran. Ia ingin melihat yeoja itu lebih dekat. Dan jika ia memiliki cukup keberanian, mungkin ia akan melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada yeoja yang bernama Luna itu. Tapi ketika Key sampai di kelas Taemin, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Luna.

"Aigo.. Kibum! Setidaknya kau katakan kau mau kemana. Dan kami tidak perlu mengejarmu seperti ini!" protes Minho.

"Dimana yeoja itu Taemin?" tanya Key tanpa peduli dengan tiga namja yang sedang kelelahan setelah mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak tau hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar untuk mencarinya? Dan jangan lupa untuk saling memberi info, ne?" saran Taemin.

"Ide bagus! Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga!" Dan sekali lagi, Key meninggalkan Taemin, Minho, dan Jonghyun.

.

.

*Onew POV*

Seperti biasanya saat istirahat aku pergi mengunjungi perpustakaan. Membaca buku memang sudah menjadi hobiku sejak kecil, dan untuk itulah aku sering pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi beberapa hari kemarin, aku mengalami kejadian yang lucu dengan namja itu. Namja yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Aku penasaran dengannya. Entah kenapa jika bersamanya, sesuatu yang lucu dan memalukan pasti akan terjadi. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak keberatan.

Namja itu, Lee Taemin? Benarkah itu namanya? Tapi begitulah nama yang tertera di halaman depan buku yang waktu itu ia jatuhkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikannya, tapi di buku ini tidak tercantum dimana kelasnya. Jadi aku menyimpannya. Oh, ya, dia juga sering pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku bisa langsung mengembalikan buku itu. Dan aku juga ingin tau, kejadian apalagi yang akan terjadi ketika ia muncul.

Sayangnya, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak datang ke perpustakaan. Kira-kira kemana dia? Apakah sekarang dia akan datang? Setelah memilih buku yang ingin kubaca, aku duduk ditempat yang biasa aku duduki. Kulihat sekeliling, tapi aku tidak melihat keberadaan namja itu.

"Oppa!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara sepupuku. Ya, sepupuku baru saja datang dari Jepang. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang Jepang, tapi ia tinggal disana saat orangtuanya dipindah tugaskan di negeri sakura itu.

"Luna? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang berkeliling, lalu kulihat oppa ada disini, jadi aku masuk saja," jelasnya seraya duduk di kursi kosong di sampingku.

Hubungan kami memang dekat karena sejak kecil kami sering bermain bersama dan karena memang aku tidak punya adik. Jadi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri.

"Oppa, mana namja itu? Namja yang sering oppa bicarakan," bisik Luna sambil menyenggol lenganku. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin hari ini dia juga tidak datang," jawabku.

"Oppa, kau menyukainya ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab. Justru aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri. Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi aku belum begitu yakin. Karena aku memang belum pernah merasakan suka atau mencintai seseorang.

"Hm.. Sepertinya oppa belum menyadarinya ya? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya oppa. Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan, ne? Annyeong!"

Luna beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan aku pun melambaikan tanganku, lalu kembali membaca buku yang sejak tadi aku diamkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa fokus pada buku dihadapanku karena pertanyaan Luna masih terngiang di pikiranku. 'Menyukainya?' gumamku

*End of Onew POV*

.

.

*Key POV*

Aku terus berkeliling dan berkeliling untuk mencari yeoja itu. Meskipun aku tidak tau apa tujuanku mencarinya. Berkenalan dengannya, lalu bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Onew hyung? Ah, pasti nanti dia menganggapku sudah gila.

Tiba-tiba aku melihatnya didepanku. Aku yakin itu yeoja yang disebut Taemin bernama Luna. Aku mencoba mengikutinya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melirik ke arah perpustakaan dan kemudian tersenyum. MWO? PERPUSTAKAAN? Apa mungkin ia ingin menemui Onew hyung? Dan benar saja, ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Aku mengamatinya dari balik pintu masuk perpustakaan. Ah, itu Onew hyung! Dan yeoja itu benar-benar ada di sampingnya.

Selama beberapa menit aku mengamati mereka saling berbicara dan tertawa bersama. Dan itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Cemburu? Tentu saja! Tapi... tunggu dulu, sepertinya Luna akan pergi. Aku segera berlari dari balik pintu perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di toilet yang ada di sebelah perpustakaan. Aku bersembunyi untuk beberapa saat lalu keluar dari toilet. Dan aku pun berpapasan dengan Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Key hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau tau? Kami berkeliling mengitari sekolah untuk mencarimu sekaligus mencari yeoja itu!" tambah Jonghyun.

Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri. Sungguh, aku lupa dengan kata-kata Taemin untuk mengabari jika ada sesuatu. Aku terlalu serius mengamati Onew hyung dan yeoja itu!

"Jeongmal mianhae. Tadi aku sudah mengamati mereka," jawabku dengan kepala tertunduk.

'KRIIINGG KRIINGG'

Bel masuk mulai berbunyi. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kujelaskan pada mereka.

"Yah, kenapa sudah masuk? Aku ingin mendengar cerita Key hyung. Kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah, kita berkumpul di kelas Key hyung!" Dan setelah itu, kami beranjak menuju kelas kami masing-masing.

*End of Key POV*

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, dan seluruh murid sudah keluar dari kelasnya, Key, Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun kembali berkumpul.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lihat Key hyung?"

Key menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah malas untuk menceritakan apa yan dilihatnya. Tapi mungkin masih ada cara untuk mendekati Onew, jadi Key menceritakannya.

"Seandainya jika Luna adalah yeojachingu Onew, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Onew di perpustakaan. Mereka pasti pergi bersama."

"Tapi Jonghyun hyung, mungkin Luna ada urusan, jadi dia meninggalkan Onew hyung."

Key memikirkan kata-kata Jonghyun dan Taemin. Benar juga, seharusnya sepasang kekasih selalu pergi bersama-sama. Tapi pendapat taemin juga benar, bisa jadi Luna ada urusan.

"Ah, pokoknya Key hyung harus ke perpustakaan besok dan bertemu dengan Onew hyung!"

"Bagaimana jika disana ada Luna? Keadaannya akan menjadi canggung jika ada dia disana," ucap Jonghyun.

"Urusan Luna, biar aku yang mengatasinya, meskipun aku takut dia akan mengenaliku sebagai yeoja di boutique itu. Tapi aku belum punya ide untuk Key hyung lakukan."

Kami semua terdiam. Memikirkan rencana apa yang harus dilakukan besok. Lalu Minho yang sejak tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Kibum, ini tugas bahasa Inggris-ku. Tolong kerjakan, ne? Kau hanya tinggal mentranslatenya ke bahasa Inggris. Mudah kan?" Minho mengambil bukunya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Key. Otomatis Key memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"YA! CHOI MINHO! Aku tau kalau aku pintar dalam bahasa Inggris! Tapi disaat seperti ini, apa maksudmu aku harus mengerjakan tugasmu? Kerjakan saja sendiri!" omel Key.

"Ssstt.. Aku belum selesai. Maksudku, kau mengerjakannya bersama Onew hyung. Berpura-puralah tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, dan cobalah untuk bertanya padanya. Onew hyung pasti membantu. Dengan begitu kalian akan semakin dekat!" Minho menjelaskan. Key, Taemin dan Jonghyun mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka tidak menyangka Minho memiliki ide yang sangat bagus.

"Benar. Apalagi Onew memang sangat pintar. Meskipun dia murid baru, tapi nilai-nilainya sangat sempurna!"

"Jonghyun hyung, kau tau banyak soal Onew hyung, tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Key sedikit membentak.

"Kau kan tidak pernah bertanya Key!" balas Jonghyun.

"Ah, sudahlah hyungdeul... Ayo kita pulang sekarang, dan kita akan menjalankan rencana Minho hyung besok!"

"Ne," jawab Key, Minho dan Jonghyun serentak.

Key menatap buku Minho di tangannya dan tersenyum. Dengan cara ini, ia akan semakin dekat dengan Onew. Tapi kemudian Minho mengacaukan khayalannya.

"Hey Kibum, besok kau harus benar-benar mengerjakannya ne? Tugas itu akan aku kumpulkan lusa."

'PLAKKK'

"Diamlah! Aku mengerti!"

.

.

TBC...

Thank you for Reading~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Update! Happy Reading ^^

.

.

DAY 6

*SKIP TIME*

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Taemin melihat Luna didepannya yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan kelas. Tapi dengan cepat, Taemin memanggil yeoja berambut panjang itu.

"Luna-ssi!" Seketika itu juga Luna membalikkan badannya dan menatap Taemin.

"Ne, waeyo?"

Taemin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia belum memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Luna tidak pergi menemui Onew. Tapi Taemin sudah kehabisan waktu untuk berpikir. Dia harus membawa Luna ke suatu tempat.

"Mm.. Ayo kita ke kantin bersama."

"Oh, tapi aku-"

"Ayolah Luna-ssi, kemarin kan kau bilang semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik. Jadi, ayo kita ke kantin bersama!" ajak Taemin.

"Umm.. Baiklah. Ayo!" Akhirnya Luna setuju untuk pergi ke kantin bersama Taemin. Dan Taemin pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Urusan Luna sudah dibereskan.

Taemin dan Luna berjalan di koridor. Setelah percakapan di kelas tadi, belum ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Luna sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan Taemin sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

**To:**

**Kim Key Bum Hyung**

**Minho Hyung My Chagi**

**Jjong Hyung**

**Key hyung, rencananya bisa di mulai sekarang. Luna ada bersamaku. Minho hyung, Jonghyun hyung, awasi Key hyung ne? Lihat apa yang terjadi di sana.**

**Untuk Minho hyung, jangan marah ne? Aku dan Luna tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Saranghae chagi :***

'click'

Pesan sudah terkirim. Meskipun Taemin tidak bisa melihat kejadian seru hari ini, tapi ia berharap agar rencananya bisa berjalan sukses.

Setelah sampai di kantin, Taemin dan Luna memesan makanan lalu duduk di bangku yang kosong. Masih belum ada topik yang mereka bicarakan. Entah mengapa Luna terus memperhatikan Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin mulai memainkan ponselnya lagi saat ia tau ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Minho Hyung My Chagi**

**Aku tau kau tidak ada apa-apa dengan Luna. Nado saranghaeyo chagi :***

Taemin tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan dari Minho. Dan setelah itu makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka makan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Luna mulai bicara.

"Taemin-ssi, apa kau punya adik perempuan?" tanya Luna dengan penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Aniyo," jawab Taemin singkat.

"Lalu apa kau punya saudara kembar?" tanya Luna lagi. Dan Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm, mungkin hanya mirip saja.. Kau tau Taemin-ssi? Hari minggu kemarin aku pergi ke sebuah boutique, dan aku melihat yeoja yang mirip sekali denganmu! Aku pikir yeoja itu adik atau kembaranmu. Tapi kau bilang tidak punya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau yeoja itu dirimu Taemin-ssi?"

"Uhuk uhuk..." Taemin pun tersedak setelah mendengar kata-kata Luna yang sangat tepat. Bagaimana bisa Luna menebak dengan sangat akurat?

"OH? Jadi.. Kau benar-benar yeoja berambut pirang itu? T-tapi, untuk apa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Luna merasa sangat terkejut karena ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Luna-ssi, kumohon agar kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapa pun.." mohon Taemin pada Luna. Luna hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi, kenapa kau harus menjadi yeoja? Apa kau sedang menyamar?" untuk kedua kalinya Luna menebak dengan benar.

"T-tapi, aku juga punya pertanyaan untukmu Luna-ssi. Bagaimana kalau kita main kawi bawi bo saja? Yang menang, boleh memberikan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu." Luna tampak berpikir sejenak mendengar tawaran Taemin. 'Memangnya pertanyaan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan?' pikir Luna. Tapi kemudian Luna menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ok. Ayo kita mulai!" ucap Luna.

"Kawi bawi.. BO!" ucap Taemin dan Luna bersamaan. Dan ternyata, Taemin lah yang menang. Taemin batu dan Luna gunting. Taemin merasa sangat senang karena ia bisa memberikan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, karena aku yang menang, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Huft, baiklah. Apa itu?" ucap Luna sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Onew hyung?" tanya Taemin to the point karena ia tidak mau berbasa basi lagi. Taemin benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan Luna dan Onew.

"Onew oppa? Dia sepupuku. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Luna santai. Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepupu? Hanya itu hubungan mereka?

"Jeongmal? Aku pikir kau yeojachingu Onew hyung. Kalian terlihat sangat dekat!" Taemin seakan masih belum percaya dengan kata-kata Luna. Tapi disatu sisi, dia merasa senang karena ada kesempatan untuk Key agar lebih dekat dengan Onew.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti oppa-ku sendiri. Apa sudah jelas Taemin-ssi? Apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Luna.

"Ne. Apa kau masih penasaran kenapa aku menyamar menjadi yeoja?" Luna menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang mengamatimu dan Onew hyung. Mencari tau apa hubunganmu dengan Onew hyung."

"Kau menyukai Onew oppa?"

"Mwo? Bukan aku yang menyukai Onew hyung. Bahkan aku sudah mempunyai namja chingu!" Taemin mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Huft.. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak bilang pada siapa pun termasuk Onew hyung! Janji?" Taemin menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dan Luna pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Taemin.

"Janji!"

Akhirnya Taemin menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Key yang menyukai Onew, tentang rencana-rencana yang dibuatnya, tentang mengapa ia menyamar menjadi yeoja, dan bahkan alasan mengapa ia mengajak Luna ke kantin sekarang.

.

.

Ketiga namja bernama Key, Jonghyun dan Minho yang sedang berkumpul, terus menatap bosan ponselnya masing-masing. Menunggu jika ada kabar dari Taemin. Lima menit sudah terlewati dan di saat bersamaan ponsel mereka berbunyi. Dengan cepat, mereka membaca pesan yang tidak lain dari Taemin.

Key tersenyum karena ia bisa menjalankan rencana selanjutnya. Jonghyun hanya menatap datar pada ponselnya, karena ia tau jika Taemin pasti akan menyuruhnya dan Minho untuk mengawasi Key. Dan Minho terus tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan Taemin dan kemudian ia membalasnya.

"Minho, cepatlah! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" teriak Key dari depan pintu kelasnya. Minho yang baru sadar bahwa teman-temannya meninggalkannya sendiri segera menyusul.

Ketika mereka sampai di perpustakaan, seperti biasa, mereka mencari keberadaan Onew dari balik pintu masuk perpustakaan. Setelah melihat bahwa Onew ada di sana, Minho dan Jonghyun mendorong Key untuk masuk ke perpustakaan karena Key merasa gugup bertemu Onew lagi. Tapi Key meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak merasa gugup lagi dan setelah itu Key duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Onew.

Onew yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya, menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menengok kearah orang itu lalu tersenyum. 'Akhirnya dia datang,' ucap batinnya. Key yang mendapati Onew tersenyum padanya seketika saja membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Lee Taemin?" ucap namja dihadapannya.

"Eh?" Key terkejut. Mengapa Onew bisa memanggilnya Taemin?

"Ini. Waktu itu bukumu terjatuh. Kau pasti bingung mencarinya." Onew memberikan buku itu pada Key. Buku milik Taemin. Sekarang Key mengerti mengapa Onew bisa memanggilnya Taemin.

"Umm.. Terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikannya. T-tapi aku bukan Lee Taemin. Ini buku milik temanku. A-aku meminjamnya," bohong Key sambil segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan Onew.

"Oh? Mianhae. Lalu, siapa namamu? Aku Lee Jinki dari kelas 3A. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Onew." Onew mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Key untuk bersalaman. Key tersenyum. Tanpa diberitahupun, Key sudah tau nama dan dari kelas mana Onew berasal. Key lalu mengulurkan tangannya juga dan mereka bersalaman.

"Aku Kim Kibum dari kelas 2C, tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Key." Jantung Key berdegup kencang ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Onew. Tangannya sangat lembut, sama seperti sifatnya.

Setelah itu Key membuka buku tugas Minho dan akan memulai rencananya. Sedangkan Onew sepertinya mulai melanjutkan membaca buku di tangannya. Key mulai menatap sekumpulan kata-kata dihadapannya, mengambil bolpoin yang ia letakkan di saku bajunya, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas Minho. Pada awalnya ia Key mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, menunggu saat-saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan aksinya.

"Hwah! Kenapa sulit sekali menerjemahkannya?!" teriak Key (tapi tidak begitu keras) sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Onew pun tertawa melihat Key. Menurutnya, Key itu namja yang unik dan cute.

"Kau kenapa Key-ah? Mana yang sulit?" Onew mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Key, membuat Key sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja jarak antara mereka sangat dekat.

"I-ini.."

Key menunjukkan buku Minho pada Onew. Onew pun menutup bukunya dan melihat buku yang disodorkan oleh Key. Ada beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris yang penyusunannya sangat berantakan. Onew tidak tau bahwa Key melakukannya dengan sengaja. Onew hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Key.

"Bagaimana jika aku bantu kau menyelesaikannya?"

Dalam hati Key bersorak penuh kemenangan, tapi ia tentu saja tidak boleh menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu. Melainkan Key mencoba menatap Onew seperti tidak enak hati karena ia mengganggu Onew yang sebelumnya sedang membaca buku.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Onew hyung.."

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak sibuk," jawab Onew masih dengan senyumannya.

Pada akhirnya Onew benar-benar membantu Key. Onew menerjemahkan teks itu dan Key menulisnya. Sesekali Key bertanya, dan Onew menjelaskan dengan senang hati. Onew bagaikan malaikat di mata Key. Tak hanya wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi Onew juga namja yang sangat baik dan pandai. Perfect!

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, tugas Minho pun telah selesai dikerjakan, meskipun sebenarnya Key bisa mengerjakan itu sendiri. Key merasa begitu dekat dengan Onew. Dan Key berharap mereka bisa lebih sering bertemu dan mengobrol bersama. Bahkan Key sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Onew. Tapi untuk sekarang, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Karena ini baru awal.

"Wah, selesai juga. Gamsahamnida sudah membantuku hyung. Kau namja yang sangat baik!"

"Aku senang bisa membantumu Key-ah."

'KRIIINGG KRINGGG'

Istirahat pun berakhir. Key menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama Onew lebih lama, tapi ia harus pergi ke kelas begitu juga Onew. Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Onew dan Key berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Key merasa senang karena rencananya berhasil. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia khawatirkan sekarang. Apa Minho dan Jonghyun masih mengamatinya dari balik pintu perpustakaan?

Dan ketika ia dan Onew keluar dari perpustakaan, ada empat pasang mata sedang menatap ke arah mereka sambil menempelkan wajah ke pintu masuk perpustakaan dengan tubuh sedikit dibungkukkan. Onew tampak terkejut melihatnya. Sedangkan Key memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan buku yang dibawanya. 'Babo!' pikir Key.

"Jonghyun-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Onew penasaran.

Jonghyun dan Minho saling bertatapan dan segera berdiri dengan benar.

"Umm, i-itu.. Aku dan Minho baru saja ingin masuk ke perpustakaan, tapi bel masuk berbunyi," jawab Jonghyun.

"Ooh.." Onew hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan percaya pada kata-kata Jonghyun. Jonghyun dan Minho pun menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Onew dengan senyumannya.

"Ne.." jawab Key, Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

.

.

Setelah kelas berakhir, Key memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas kecuali buku milik Minho dan buku milik Taemin. Ia akan mengembalikannya saat mereka datang. Ya, seperti kemarin ia, Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun akan berkumpul di kelasnya dan membicarakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Kelas pun sudah mulai sepi, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Minho dan Jonghyun pun datang lalu mengambil kursi kosong dan duduk menatap Key. Key memberikan tatapan tajam pada kedua namja dihadapannya.

'PLAK PLAKKK'

Key memukul kepala mereka dengan buku milik Minho dan setelah puas memukul kedua namja itu Key melepar buku itu tepat pada pemiliknya. Minho yang masihkesakitan karena dipukul Key langsung berubah menjadi ceria kembali saat melihat tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bersembunyi tadi? Untung saja Onew hyung tidak curiga! Bagaimana kalau seandai-"

"Annyeonghaseyo hyungdeul!" Taemin datang dan menginterupsi perkataan Key. Minho dan Jonghyun merasa bersyukur karena jika Taemin tidak datang, mereka pasti akan terus mendengar omelan Key.

"Hyung, hari ini aku membawa seseorang. Kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka dia siapa," ucap Taemin riang.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau bawa chagi?" tanya Minho. Taemin tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kelas memanggil seseorang.

"TA DA! Dialah orangnya!"

"MWO?!" Key, Minho dan Jonghyun berteriak bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa Taemin membawa yeoja itu?

"Annyeonghaseyo. Luna imnida." Luna memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hyung, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Luna itu sepupunya Onew hyung dan bukan yeojachingunya," Taemin menjelaskan pada ketiga hyung nya yang masih saja terlihat shok.

"MWO?! SEPUPU?!" Key, Minho dan Jonghyun kembali berteriak bersamaan. Taemin memutar bola matanya saat melihat ekspresi hyung-hyung nya yang sangat berlebihan.

"Luna-ya, ayo duduk disini." Taemin memutuskan untuk mengubah panggilannya pada Luna karena ia merasa sudah cukup mengenal Luna karena percakapan saat istirahat. Begitu pula Luna memanggil Taemin dengan 'Taemin-ah' dan bukan 'Taemin-ssi' karena ia sudah menganggap Taemin seperti temannya.

Taemin dan Luna lalu mengambil kursi kosong yang ada di kelas itu. Luna pun duduk dan menatap tiga namja asing di depannya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini Key hyung, disebelahnya itu Jonghyun hyung dan yang disampingku ini Minho hyung, namjachinguku," Taemin memperkenalkan Key, Minho dan Jonghyun pada Luna.

"Ah, jadi kau Key oppa? Aigo.. Kau sangat cantik! Aku mendukungmu bersama Onew oppa. Kalian pasti cocok!" pipi Key memerah mendengar kata-kata dari Luna. Ia tidak menyangka Luna akan mendukungnya. Ia kira Luna datang kesini untuk melabrak atau mengancamnya untuk tidak mendekati Onew lagi. Tapi ternyata Luna malah mendukungnya.

"G-gomawo," jawab Key pelan.

"Jadi.. Apa rencana tadi berhasil? Aku sangat penasaran! Key oppa, Minho oppa, Jonghyun oppa, ceritakan padaku!" ucap Luna dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh rasa ingin tau.

'PLAKK'

"YA! Taemin! Kau memberi tau semua rencana kita, huh?!" kali ini Key melemparkan buku milik Taemin di kepala pemiliknya sebelum akhirnya buku itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Wah! Bukuku kembali!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Taemin!" bentak Key lagi.

"Ne, Key hyung. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku dan Luna akan menceritakannya," jawab Taemin dengan kepala tertunduk, dan Luna pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Luna dan Taemin memberitaukan apa yang terjadi saat istirahat tadi. Luna juga menceritakan mengapa ia sangat dekat dengan Onew. Key, Minho dan Jonghyun pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan siang ini. Dan hal itu membuat Luna menganggap bahwa Key dan Onew sangat cute meskipun belum menjadi kekasih.

"Wah, Key oppa dan Onew oppa sangat cute. Aku harus membantu kalian berdua agar menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Luna berkata dengan penuh ceria seperti seorang fangirl. Dan Key menutupi kedua pipinya yang kembali memerah karena malu.

"Kalau begitu oppadeul, aku punya rencana! Jadi begi-" Luna menghentikan perkataannya saat menatap Key. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Taemin, dan Taemin mengangguk. Setelah itu Taemin membisikkannya pada Minho dan begitu pula Minho yang membisikkan sesuatu pada Jonghyun. Key penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dibisikkan Luna. Tiba-tiba mereka pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Key yang bingung sendirian. Ia kira Jonghyun akan membisikkannya pada Key, tapi ternyata tidak.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN DILUAR SANA? KATAKAN PADAKU!" teriak Key setelah Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun dan Luna kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi mereka hanya diam tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka mengambil tas masing-masing dan kembali meninggalkan Key.

"YA! KALIAN MAU KEMANA LAGI?!"

"Tentu saja pulang hyung. Memangnya hyung mau menginap di sekolah?" ledek Taemin lalu segera berlari sebelum Key melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"TAEMIN! Awas kau!" Key memabawa tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Minho hyung, ayo kita lari!" Taemin menggandeng tangan Minho dan berlari bersama. Luna hanya tertawa melihatnya. Menurutnya, Taemin dan teman-temannya sangat seru dan menyenangkan.

Key ingin mengejar Taemin yang berlari bersama Minho tapi kemudian Jonghyun menarik lengannya dan akhirnya Key mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Katakan padaku!" rengek Key pada Jonghyun. Ia masih penasaran dengan kejadian tadi.

"Mmm.. Itu.. Rahasia!"

.

.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Update! happy Reading ^-^

DAY 7

Hari ini seperti biasanya Key pergi ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu Onew. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Key menemui Onew tanpa teman-temannya yang biasanya mengawasi dan juga tanpa rencana. Taemin dan yang lainnya masih tidak memberitau tentang pembicaraan kemarin. Bahkan Jonghyun pun tidak memberitaunya. Pagi ini Taemin hanya mengirim pesan agar Key tetap pergi ke perpustakaan meskipun tidak ada rencana dan saat istirahat, tidak ada yang menemuinya di kelas.

Seorang yeoja mengendap-enap di depan pintu masuk sebuah kelas. Matanya mencari sosok namja yang baru ia kenal. Dan saat mengetahui namja itu sudah tidak ada di kelasnya, ia berhenti bersembunyi dan langsung memberitahu pada tiga namja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Key oppa sudah tidak ada di kelasnya. Ayo kita masuk!" ketiga namja itu mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti Luna yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke kelas Key. Teman-teman sekelas Key sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan mereka sehingga tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Luna, Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun menghampiri tempat duduk Key dan dengan cepat membuka tasnya. Kemudian Luna menaruh sebuah amplop berwanda pink ke dalam tas Key, dan menutupnya kembali.

Setelah selesai, mereka berlari keluar menuju ruang kelas Onew dan melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memasukkan amplop berwarna pink ke dalam tas Onew. Rencana telah selesai mereka laksanakan dan mereka tinggal menunggu bagaimana hasilnya.

.

.

Key berjalan di koridor dengan penuh senyuman di bibirnya. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik bagi Key. Ia dan Onew mengobrol banyak di perpustakaan tadi. Dan Key mulai mengetahui apa saja yang disukai Onew. Onew sangat menyukai musik dan makanan favoritnya adalah ayam goreng. Key jadi memikirkan suatu hal. Seandainya ia dan Onew berkencan, ingin sekali Key membuatkannya ayam goreng yang lezat. Onew pasti menyukainya.

Key duduk di kursinya masih dengan senyumannya yang belum pudar. Kelas akan segera dimulai, jadi Key membuka tasnya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Saat ia membuka tasnya, Key melihat sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Key berpikir sejenak, 'Dari siapa ini?'

Key pun membuka amplop itu dan didalamnya ada sebuah note:

**'Datanglah ke taman di pusat kota hari ini setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu di kursi taman dekat kolam.'**

"Mwoya?" gumam Key.

Namun tiba-tiba seonsaengnim datang. Key kembali memasukkan amplop itu ke tasnya lalu mengambil buku pelajaran. Key mulai memperhatikan seonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Tapi sebenarnya Key tidak begitu serius memperhatikan karena ia terus memikirkan isi dari amplop pink itu. Haruskah ia datang? Atau ini hanya pekerjaan orang iseng saja?

.

.

Key masih terdiam di ruang kelasnya yang kosong sambil menatap amplop pink yang ia temukan di tasnya. Key bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia sudah meminta tolong pada Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun dan Luna untuk membantunya. Tapi mereka semua menolak dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda.

Key menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus datang ke tempat itu meskipun ia tidak tau siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu untuknya.

Tidak perlu menggunakan kendaraan, Key hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke taman di pusat kota. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan sekitar 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki dari sekolah Key ke tempat itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan Key merasa cemas. Ia takut jika sang pengirim surat bukanlah orang baik-baik. Tapi Key membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif itu, karena jika yang mengirimkan surat itu orang yang jahat, tidak mungkin amplopnya berwarna pink. Surat yang didapat Key bahkan seperti surat cinta ataupun ajakan berkencan.

Saat ini Key sudah sampai di taman. Sekarang ia hanya perlu berjalan sedikit menuju tempat yang tertera di surat itu.

"Ah, itu kolamnya!" Key berlari kecil sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya. Disana memang terdapat sebuah bangku taman tapi ia sepertinya melihat seorang namja yang tidak asing untuknya. Namja itu sedang duduk sendiri sambil menatap kolam kecil berisi ikan mas di hadapannya.

"Onew hyung?" Key mencoba memastikan apa namja itu benar-benar Onew.

Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap seorang namja manis yang memanggilnya.

"Key?"

.

.

*Onew POV*

Siang ini aku menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna pink di dalam tasku. Dan ketika kubuka, surat itu mengatakan bahwa aku harus datang ke taman di pusat kota sepulang sekolah. Tidak ada nama ataupun inisial yang tertera di surat itu. Pada awalnya aku tidak menghiraukan surat itu, tapi ada rasa penasaran di dalam diriku.

Dan pada akhirnya aku sampai di tempat ini. Sepertinya orang itu belum datang, karena bangku di dekat kolam ini tidak ada siapapun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggunya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, tiba-tiba saja ada suara familiar yang memanggilku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap orang itu.

"Key?" aku sedikit terkejut. Apakah dia yang mengirimkan surat itu?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hyung?" tanyanya. Ekspresi Key juga terkejut sama sepertiku. Atau mungkin bukan Key yang mengirim surat itu?

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawabku.

"Aku juga sedang ingin bertemu seseorang," ucapnya. Entah mengapa, ada rasa kecewa dalam diriku saat Key mengatakannya. Sepertinya memang bukan dia.

"Duduklah Key-ah. Kita menunggu bersama." Aku menawarkannya untuk duduk disampingku dan ia mengangguk.

*Onew POV End*

.

.

Tanpa Onew dan Key sadari, beberapa meter di belakang mereka ada empat orang yang sedang mengamati mereka dari balik semak-semak. Untung saja semak-semak itu cukup untuk menutupi mereka semua.

"Kenapa mereka diam saja?" satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia pikir rencananya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Mungkin mereka masih memikirkan surat itu?" tebak Taemin.

"Mungkin juga chagi. Tampaknya mereka bingung dengan siapa pengirim surat itu," jawab Minho.

"Sstt.. Diam dan lihatlah, sepertinya mereka mulai bicara!" Jonghyun mencoba menenangkan suasana dan mereka kembali fokus dengan couple yang sedang mereka amati.

Onew pun menyadari kalau Key merasa bosan. Onew berpikir sejenak. Kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Key tidak merasa bosan.

"Kau bosan? Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan saja ke suatu tempat?" tanya Onew.

Key merasa gembira dan tidak menyangka mendengar tawaran Onew. Seketika saja senyuman muncul di bibirnya. 'First date,' pikir Key. Tentang surat yang Key temukan pun akhirnya ia lupakan.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan hyung!" Key langsung berdiri dan ia merasa sangat bersemangat. Onew hanya tertawa melihat Key yang menurutnya bertingkah lucu.

Setelah Onew dan Key pergi dari taman itu, keempat orang yang tadinya sedang bersembunyi akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menatap punggung Onew dan Key yang semakin jauh dari pandangan.

"Apa kita harus mengikuti mereka?" tanya Taemin.

"Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama," tambah Luna.

"Aku pikir kita tidak perlu mengikuti mereka. Lagi pula rencana ini berhasil dan sepertinya mereka akan pergi bersenang-senang," Jonghyun menjawab dengan bijak. Tapi sebenarnya ia mengatakan hal itu agar ia bisa segera pulang.

"Ah, benar juga kata Jonghyun oppa. Baiklah, sekarang kita pulang saja!"

Mereka akhirnya berhenti mengikuti OnKey couple dan memilih untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

Duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil memakan ice cream bersama orang yang disukai memang beda rasanya dibandingkan memakan ice cream bersama teman-teman. Itulah yang dipikirkan Key saat ini. Rasa manis ice cream strawberry yang dimakannya, ditambah namja yang ia sukai dihadapannya, membuat hati Key berbunga-bunga. Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Apa ice cream nya enak?" tanya Onew.

"Ne hyung. Sangat enak!" jawab Key dengan riang. Onew tersenyum lalu kembali memakan ice cream coklat yang dipesannya.

.

.

Onew dan Key berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada kata-kata yang mereka utarakan. Bahkan Key yang biasanya sangat cerewet, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kebiasaannya saat bersama Onew. Dalam benak Onew, sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia bingung harus mengajak Key kemana lagi. Tapi Onew pun menemukan sebuah ide. Ia menggandeng tangan Key dan membawa Key berlari bersamanya.

Key merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang kembali saat Onew memegang tangannya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tapi Key merasa nyaman. Sangat, sangat nyaman berada di dekat Onew.

Saat ini mereka berada tepat di depan sungai Han. Angin berhembus sejuk menerbangkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan. Onew dan Key menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang mereka rasakan. Kemudian mereka duduk diatas rumput hijau yang tumbuh di tepi sungai.

"Onew hyung, kenapa kau sangat suka pergi ke perpustakaan?" Key mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Mm.. Mungkin karena sudah sejak dari kecil aku suka membaca buku. Karena itulah aku sering pergi ke perpustakaan," jawab Onew seraya tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

"Hyung pasti sangat pintar, kalau begitu maukah hyung mengajariku?" tanya Key dengan tatapan imutnya.

"Haha.. Kau berlebihan Key-ah. Tapi, tentu saja, kalau kau butuh bantuanku soal pelajaran, aku akan membantumu." ucap Onew dan kemudian ia mengacak rambut Key. Dan itu membuat wajah Key bersemu merah.

"Y-ya! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku hyung!" Key mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan berkata seperti itu. Tapi Onew hanya tertawa melihat Key yang mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Onew mengantar Key pulang terlebih dahulu. Hari ini mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal. Membagi pengalaman satu sama lain.

Setelah kira-kira 20 menit berjalan kaki, mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Key.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku hyung. Apa kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Hari sudah gelap. Masuklah ke rumahmu," ucap Onew.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan hyung.." Key melambaikan tangannya pada Onew, dan Onew pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, baru saja Onew akan berjalan pergi, ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Key yang belum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Key-ah.."

"Ne hyung?" Key bingung. Kenapa new berbalik lagi dan menatapnya?

"Umm.. Boleh aku tau berapa nomor ponselmu?" tanya Onew sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tentu saja boleh hyung!" Onew dan Key mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mereka bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam Key," setelah berpamitan, Onew berjalan pergi. Lalu kemudian Key masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aaaa! Aku senang sekali! Kyaa!" teriak Key sambil berputar-putar di saat Jonghyun sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Jonghyun tidak berkata apapun. Ia sudah tau pasti Key akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Jonghyun hyung! Kenapa kau tidak bertanya apapun padaku!" Key duduk di samping Jonghyun dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya.

"Apa yang harus kutanyakan? Kau baru saja pergi bersama Onew kan?" jawab Jonghyun, matanya tak lepas dari acara TV yang ditontonnya.

Key terdiam. Ia kemudian mengingat tentang surat itu lagi. Key mengambilnya dari dalam tas dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Jonghyun.

"Apa surat ini bagian dari rencana kalian kemarin?" tanya Key penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kami yang memasukkannya ke dalam tasmu?!" jawab Jonghyun.

"Hwaa.. Rencana yang keren!" Tiba-tiba saja Key memeluk Jonghyun erat dan yang dipeluk merasa sangat terkejut.

"Aigo.. KEY! Lepaskan aku!" Jonghyun mendorong jauh-jauh Key dan Key melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, kau ini hyung! Ya sudah, aku ke kamar saja!" Key bangun dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Jonghyun sendiri. Sedangkan Jonghyun tidak memperdulikan Key dan tetap melanjutkan menonton acara TV yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

*Final Chapter*

DAY 11

Hari demi hari terlewati. Key semakin dekat dengan Onew, namja yang di sukainya. Dan hari minggu ini ia punya janji untuk jalan-jalan bersama namja chubby itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Date?" tanya Jonghyun yang sedang berbaring sambil membaca sebuah komik.

"Hmm.. Maybe?" jawab Key. Ia masih menatap cermin dan menata rambutnya sebagus mungkin.

'TING TONG'

Bel berbunyi. Key baru ingat bahwa Onew akan menjemputnya pukul 09.30 pagi dan ternyata Onew benar-benar tepat waktu. Dengan cepat, Key berlari untuk membuka pintu rumah karena ia tidak ingin membuat Onew menunggu terlalu lama.

"Selamat pagi, Key-ah. Sudah siap?"

"Ne hyung. Ayo kita pergi!" Key kemudian menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan bersama Onew.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat Onew menaiki sebuah sepeda.

"Hyung, kau tidak memberitauku kalau kau akan membawa sepeda. Aku akan mengambil sepedaku dulu," baru saja Key akan kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sepedanya, Onew memegang tangan Key untuk mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah," ucap Onew singkat. Matanya menyuruh Key untuk duduk dibelakangnya. Key mengangguk.

Onew pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan Key yang dibonceng di belakangnya.

"Kau berat Key," kata Onew bercanda.

"YA! Aku tidak berat hyung!" Key memukuli punggung Onew pelan.

'BRAAKK'

"Hwaa!" tanpa Key sadari, mereka baru saja melewati sebuah polisi tidur. Key yang tidak berpegangan pada apapun hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kau harus berpegangan padaku Key-ah," ucap Onew dengan sedikit menahan tawanya.

"T-tapi hyung.."

"Memangnya kau ingin terjungkir ke belakang?"

"Aniyo.." jawab Key dengan suara lirih.

Wajah Key sudah cukup memerah. Dengan ragu-ragu, Key memeluk Onew dari belakang. Sedikit memalukan memang. Tapi ia tidak ingin terjatuh. Dan tanpa Key ketahui, Onew merasa jantungnya berdegup kecang. Tapi ia merasa sangat senang bisa bersama Key seperti saat ini.

Akhirny mereka sampai di taman yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Onew membawa Key berkeliling ke seluruh taman.

"Hyung~" dengan telunjuknya, Key menyentuh punggung Onew berkali-kali, membuat Onew menghentikan sepedanya.

"Waeyo Key-ah?" tanya Onew sambil menatap Key.

"Huss huss!"

Key berdiri, dan mendorong Onew untuk menjauh dari sepedanya. Onew menatap bingung Key. Tidak tau apa yang Key lakukan, dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Key memegang stir sepeda dan melaju pergi meninggalkan Onew.

"Ya! Key, tunggu aku! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!" Onew berlari di belakang Key yang mengendarai sepedanya.

"Hahaha! Kejar aku jika kau bisa hyung!"

Selama berjam-jam mereka ada di taman itu, saling mengejar satu sama lain. Mereka tidak merasa bosan sama sekali, dan mereka terus bersenang-senang di taman itu hingga akhirnya mereka merasa lelah.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa hyung? Aku mau pesan hamburger!" Key melihat daftar menu yang di pegangnya.

"Sama denganmu saja," jawab Onew.

"Ok, kami pesan dua hamburger dan dua orange juice ne?" ucap Key pada pelayan yang ada di samping mereka.

"Baiklah, akan segera kami siapkan."

"Nah, karena hyung tidak bisa mengejarku tadi, hyung yang bayar ne?" seru Key dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne.. Aku yang bayar," Onew mengangguk dan menyetujui.

Inilah salah satu yang Key suka dari Onew. Onew bukan orang yang sulit untuk menyetujui sesuatu. Menurut Key, Onew adalah namja yang simple, dan mau menerima sesuatu apa adanya. Tapi tidak ada dalam benak Key untuk memanfaatkan Onew.

"Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati." Pelayan pun tiba membawa pesanan Key dan Onew. Dan setelah itu, Onew dan Key makan dengan tenang.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 sore. Tubuh mulai terasa lelah dan perut sudah merasa kenyang, Onew mulai mengantar Key pulang. Key memeluk Onew erat dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Onew. Hari ini mereka benar-benar merasa senang. Meskipun Key merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia dan Onew bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

Key sangat ingin jika Onew menjadi namjachingunya. Haruskah ia menyatakan cintanya? Tapi Key merasa takut, seandainya Onew menolaknya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

"Kita sudah sampai Key-ah," Onew menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan rumah Key. Key pun melepas pelukannya dari Onew dan bangkit. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meleps pelukannya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Key sudah tiba di rumahnya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku hyung," ucap Key pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Cheonmanyeyo Key. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah ne?" Onew berpamitan dan kembali menaiki sepedanya.

"Ne hyung! Annyeong..." Key melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Hari ini menjadi hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

*Onew POV*

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Meskipun lelah, aku merasa senang. Wajahku tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan saat Key memelukku dari belakang, jantungku terus berdegup kencang.

Apakah ini rasanya menyukai seseorang? Rasanya aku ingin terus bersamanya. Dan jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya sehari saja, aku merasa ada yang berbeda.

Mungkin aku harus membicarakan ini pada Luna. Karena memang, aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil ponselku yang diletakkan di meja belajarku. Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Luna.

"Yeoboseyo oppa!"

"Luna-ya, apa kau sibuk? Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu sekarang?"

"Memangnya ada apa oppa? Tapi aku bisa bertemu dengan oppa sekarang. Kebetulan aku sedang di luar."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketemu di Shining cafe saja?"

"Boleh juga oppa. Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

"Ne."

Setelah menelepon Luna, aku bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dan setelah itu aku pergi untuk menemui Luna.

.

.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Luna pada Onew. Tapi matanya tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Sepertinya Luna mendapatkan sebuah pesan dan ia membalas pesan itu.

"Ini soal Key." Onew menjawab dengan singkat dan matanya terus menatap lantai.

Setelah mengetik pesan, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lalu menatap Onew dengan senyum.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau pasti menyukainya kan oppa?" Onew terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luna.

"Jangan menyangkal oppa! Aku pikir, Onew oppa dan Key oppa sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Menurut oppa, bagaimanya yang oppa rasakan saat bersama Key oppa?" Luna bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tau. Oppa nya ini terus saja menyangkal pada perasaannya.

"Aku.. merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamanya. Dan terkadang jantungku berdegup kencang. Key juga adalah orang yang sangat mudah untuk diajak bicara. Aku senang bisa berada didekatnya," jawab Onew. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya tersenyum dan pipinya memerah.

"Itu berarti kau menyukainya oppa," ucap Luna sambil meminum Moccacino pesanannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja cairan kopi itu menetes ke bajunya dan membuat baju Luna menjadi kotor.

"Aigo, eotteohke? Umm.. Oppa, aku ke toilet dulu, ne?" Luna segera berlari ke toilet untuk membersihkan noda di bajunya dan meninggalkan Onew sendiri.

'DRRTTT DDRRTT'

Ponsel Luna bergetar. Onew melirik ke ponsel Luna dan melihat bahwa ada satu pesan masuk. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan ingin melihat isi pesannya, karena sedari tadi Luna terus mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Pada akhirnya Onew membuka pesan itu.

**From: Lee Taemin**

**Lalu, rencana apalagi yang harus kita buat agar Onew hyung menyukai Key hyung?**

'DEG!'

Onew sangat terkejut membaca pesan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca pesan-pesan sebelumnya. Hampir semua pesan adalah dari Lee Taemin. Dan Onew tidak mengenalnya.

**'Key hyung bilang rencana surat itu sangat bagus! Ia juga jalan-jalan bersama Onew hyung!'**

**'Ne, Key hyung terus saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang Onew hyung. Aku ingin tau bagaimana perasaan Onew hyung pada Key hyung ya?'**

"Akhirnya bersih juga," Luna yang baru saja keluar dari toilet terkejut saat melihat Onew memegang ponselnya.

'BABO! Kenapa aku tidak membawa ponselku dan meletakkannya di meja!' pikir Luna sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan penuh rasa takut Luna menghampiri Onew dengan perlahan. Ketika ia tepat berada di hadapannya, Onew memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Onew menunjukkan isi-isi pesan di ponsel Luna. Kata-kata Onew penuh dengan penekanan membuat Luna sedikit takut dan bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Onew? Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Taemin untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk Onew.

"Mianhae oppa. Tapi aku tida-"

"Katakan Luna!" bentak Onew pelan.

Luna menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menatap lantai. Onew jarang memarahinya seperti ini, atau bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dikatakan. Dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya Luna mengatakan semuanya.

Onew cukup terkejut mendengar semua yang dikatakan Luna. Ia baru tau kalau Key menyukainya.

"Kau serius Luna-ya?"

Luna mengangguk. Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Janjinya pada Taemin sudah ia ingkari. Ia hanya berharap jika Onew tidak membenci dirinya, Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun dan bahkan Key.

"Aku harus bertemu Key sekarang!" Onew memukul meja cafe dengan cukup keras. Luna bisa melihat bahwa Onew benar-benar marah.

"Oppa! Andwaeyo!" Luna melarang Onew untuk pergi, tapi terlambat. Onew sudah meninggalkan cafe itu.

Luna terus mencoba mengejar Onew. Tapi ia kalah cepat darinya. Kemudian Luna mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Taemin.

"Yeoboseyo!"

"TAEMIN! Gawat! Onew oppa sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan sekarang ia ingin bertemu Key oppa!"

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Tapi coba kau telepon Key oppa. Onew oppa pasti mengajaknya bertemu!"

"Ne, aku mengerti. Setelah aku tau dimana lokasinya, aku akan memberitaumu."

Luna mematikan ponselnya dan mencari Onew lagi. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menemukan Onew dimana pun. Ia sudah tertinggal jauh.

.

.

*Onew POV*

Key menyukaiku. Semua kejadian yang terjadi saat bersamanya adalah sebuah rencana. Aku pikir semua itu terjadi secara kebetulan. Tapi aku salah. Bahkan Jonghyun yang satu kelas denganku adalah hyung-nya.

Memang saat aku melihat Jonghyun dan namja bernama Minho di balik pintu perpustakaan itu aku merasa ada yang aneh. Sepertinya mereka sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Dan ternyata benar. Tepatnya mereka memperhatikan aku dan Key. Bahkan yeoja yang kutemui di boutique saat bersama Luna adalah seorang namja, yaitu Lee Taemin. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia satu kelas dengan Luna dan mereka menjadi teman.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di saku celanaku dan mencari nomor kontak milik Key. Aku mencoba menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo hyung. Ada ap-"

"Key, temui aku di taman dekat kota sekarang juga!"

"Tapi hyung-"

'Click.'

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku dengan Key. Kemudian aku terus berjalan menuju taman di pusat kota.

*Onew POV End*

.

.

Ketika Onew sampai di taman, hari sudah semakin gelap dan tidak ada banyak orang disana. Ia berjalan menuju kursi taman dekat kolam seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Key. Onew menunggu di tempat itu. Berharap Key datang dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Onew hyung.." akhirnya orang yang Onew tunggu datang juga. Onew berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menatap Key.

Key tidak tau kenapa Onew seperti ini. Mengajak bertemu secara tiba-tiba. Dan saat Key menatap Onew, ia melihat namja dihadapannya seperti terlihat marah. Apa yang salah?

"Key, maukah kau menjelaskan padaku?"

"Menjelaskan apa hyung?"

"Semua rencana-rencana itu..."

Key membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Onew sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Onew mengetahui semuanya? Key tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Pasti Onew sangat membencinya sekarang.

"Katakan Key! Kenapa kau dan teman-temanmu merencanakan semua itu?!" bentak Key.

Onew yang biasanya ia tau adalah namja yang memiliki hati lembut bagaikan malaikat saat ini tidak ada di hadapannya. Onew yang saat ini sedang di lihatnya sangat berbeda. Tapi Key tau, ini juga salahnya. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menyetujui rencana-rencana itu.

"Aku tau semua ini salahku hyung! Aku dan teman-temanku membuat rencana-rencana itu karena... karena... A-aku..." Key mulai memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Onew. Dan tetesan air mata keluar dari mata Key. Key tidak mau Onew membencinya. Key tidak mau Onew menjauhinya.

Tiba-tiba Onew membalikkan badannya dan akan berjalan pergi. Key menangis semakin keras, tapi Onew tidak berbalik ke arahnya.

"Onew hyung! SARANGHAE!" teriak Key dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Mendengar kata-kata Key membuat Onew menghentikan langkahnya. Dan tanpa Key ketahui, Onew menunjukkan senyumannya. Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah Key dan memeluknya erat. Key terkejut. Onew kembali untukknya.

"Mianhae Key-ah, karena aku, kau jadi menangis seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja. Kau sudah mengerjaiku beberapa kali dengan rencanamu, dan sekarang giliranku," bisik Onew di telinga Key. Key baru menyadari kalau Onew hanya ingin mengerjainya. Key merasa sangat bodoh. Ia terus memukuli dada Onew dan menangis terisak.

"Dan kau tau Key? Alasan mengapa aku selalu berada di perpustakaan yaitu untuk menunggumu. Menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi saat bersamamu. Key, aku.. Menyukaimu. Saranghaeyo Key," bisik Onew.

Key membelalakkan matanya. Cintanya pada Onew akhirnya terbalas. Key memeluk Onew dengan erat dan Onew pun membalas pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada empat orang yang mengamati mereka di balik rerumputan.

"Taemin-ah, minggir! Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka!" protes Luna dan mendorong-dorong Taemin yang ada disampingnya. Luna mencoba mengambil foto Onew dan Key yang sedang berpelukan dengan ponselnya.

"Tapi aku mau lihat!" bentak Taemin.

"Chagi, tutup matamu. Kamu belum cukup umur! Ini urusan orang dewasa!" Minho mencoba menutupi mata namjachingu-nya.

"Aish, kalian ini! Aku harus mengawasi Key! Dia dongsaengku!" teriak Jonghyun.

"Kyaa!"

"Minggir semuanya!"

"Aku mau lihat Minho hyung!"

"Aniyo!"

'BRUUGG!'

Luna, Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun jatuh bertumpuk-tumpukan. Onew dan Key melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap insiden di depan mereka. Mereka tidak tau bahwa sejak tadi ada yang mengawasi di balik rerumputan.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak Key.

"Tadi Onew oppa terlihat sangat marah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengawasi kalian oppadeul," seru Luna dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ah, pantas saja Taemin menanyakan aku ingin kemana. Jadi ini ide kalian?!" Key menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam hyung dan teman-temannya.

"MIANHAE!" ujar Taemin, Minho, Luna dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih disini? Cepat pergi!" usir Key sambil memulai melepas sepatunya dan ingin melemparkannya.

Taemin, Luna, Minho dan Jonghyun segera berdiri dan lari tak tentu arah, meninggalkan Onew dan Key di taman itu. Mereka takut terkena lemparan sepatu Key. Dan sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin mendengar omelan-omelan Key lagi yang akan membuat mereka pusing setengah mati.

Onew tertawa melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia baru tau bahwa terkadang, Key juga bisa menjadi orang sangat cerewet. Tapi meskipun begitu, Onew tetap menyukai Key. Onew mendekat ke arah Key dan menggandeng tangannya. Key tersenyum dan menatap Onew disampingnya.

"Lalu apa hubungan kita sekarang hyung?"

"Kau namjachingu-ku Key. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," jawab Onew lembut.

"Nado saranghaeyo Onew hyung..."

.

.

-THE END-

Author Note: Buat semua readers yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fanfic 'Library' ini, dan buat semua yang udah Review, pearlblue ucapin banyak-banyak Terimakasih. Jeongmal mianhae kalau fanfic ini rada gaje dan terlalu cepat alurnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jeongmal gamsahamnida :D

Saranghaeyo yeorobun ^.^

See you in the next story :)


End file.
